Recently, voice-based digital assistants have been introduced into the marketplace to handle various tasks such as web searching and navigation. One advantage of such voice-based digital assistants is that users can interact with a device in a hands-free manner without handling or even looking at the device. Hands-free operation can be particularly beneficial when a person cannot or should not physically handle a device, such as when they are cooking. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a voice-activated device for interacting with a voice-based digital assistant (or other speech-based service).